


My True Love Gave to Me

by CaptiveAuthor



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptiveAuthor/pseuds/CaptiveAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their second Christmas together, Mink gave Aoba a very special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My True Love Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for my friend llunicornsll on Tumblr. I know it's really short, but I hope you like it. Merry Christmas!

The first thing Aoba noticed that morning was the cold - even with two thick blankets on the bed, he still woke up shivering. The second thing he noticed was that he was alone. When he reached out blindly for Mink, seeking his warmth, his fingers met nothing but the bed and empty air.

" _Mink . . ._ " he murmured, curling into a ball. Ever since Mink proposed, the two of them had shared a bed almost every night, so Aoba had grown accustomed to the comforting warmth of Mink's body. The fact that it was winter didn't help either, and the chilly air pricked at Aoba, preventing him from slipping back into sleep. He was just about to groan and recede farther under the blankets like a burrowing animal when the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Aoba was greeted by the sight of Mink standing in the doorway holding two steaming mugs. "Good morning," Aoba said with a smile, the last remnants of drowsiness cleared from his head.

"Good morning." Mink crossed the room to stand beside the bed and offered up one of the mugs.

Taking it in his hands, Aoba sipped at the hot coffee it contained. "Mm, thank you." Mink nodded in response and sat on the edge of the bed when Aoba shifted to make room for him.

Mink took a sip of his own coffee, then asked, "Aoba, you do remember what today is, right?"

"Hmm?" Aoba was confused for a second before it came to him. "Oh! It's Christmas!"

"It is."

"Well, Merry Christmas, Mink!"

"Merry Christmas. Come out when you're ready and we can open presents." Mink rose from the bed and, pausing briefly to drop a kiss on the top of Aoba's head, left the room.

Aoba stayed in bed for a few more minutes sipping his coffee, allowing the hot caffeinated beverage to warm and wake him. When the mug was almost empty, he placed it on the bedside table, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and pushed himself to his feet. He dressed quickly, shivering as he pulled off the baggy sweats that served as his pajamas and the cold air assaulted his bare skin. After slipping into a pair of pants, a shirt, and a festive sweater (Mink had called it an "ugly Christmas sweater," but Aoba thought it looked nice), he retrieved his mug and padded out to the living room.

A small, simply-decorated pine tree occupied one corner of the room. Mink, only the back of his head visible to Aoba from his vantage point, sat on the end of the couch closest to the tree reading a book. Ren, in sleep mode, was curled up on a cushion near the crackling fireplace and Huracan was perched nearby, almost as if guarding him (although he likely would have denied it if questioned). Ren had been feeling slow lately and Aoba suspected it was related to the cold, so he decided it was best to leave Ren by the warmth of the fire.

Swallowing the last of his drink, Aoba walked over to the couch and, setting his empty mug down on the table, nestled in beside Mink, a cheek on his broad shoulder and an arm thrown lightly around his waist.

Mink wrapped one arm around Aoba's shoulders, his fingers idly stroking Aoba's hair. A moment later he closed his book and placed it beside Aoba's mug, saying, "Shall we open presents now?"

Aoba nodded and answered, "Sure," then pushed himself into a more vertical position as Mink began to rise to his feet.

Mink moved over a few feet so he was beside the tree. He retrieved a present and handed it over, saying, "Here, open this one first," then took a seat on the floor in front of Aoba.

Aoba took it in his hands and read the small card attached to the front. "Oh, it's from Granny!" Flipping the card open, he read the words scrawled on the inside:  _For you to use with Mink. Be safe, you two._

Scrunching his brow in confusion, he tore at the paper until some of the words on the box underneath were visible. "Large size . . ." His cheeks flared up and he tossed the box aside.

It was retrieved by Mink, the faintest hint of curiosity showing on his face. He looked at it and snorted, his lips twitching up in amusement at Aoba's obvious embarrassment.

"W-we can get to that one later," Aoba stammered.

One eyebrow rose suggestively. "Is that an invitation?"

Even more blood rushed to stain Aoba's cheeks as he tripped over his words. "N-no! That's not what- I mean yes we- But that's-"

Words finally stopped pouring out of his mouth when his lips were met by Mink's in a soft, slow kiss. When they separated, Mink was smiling gently, and the sight made Aoba relax with a sigh. Mink cupped Aoba's cheek in his hand, rubbing the bright red skin with his thumb, and Aoba asked with a smile, "So, what should I open next?"

Mink, letting out a laugh, pecked Aoba on the other cheek and returned to his original position.

The two of them opened their presents from each other next. Aoba gave Mink some books and a few wooden carvings that had reminded him of the ones on Mink's altar. "Thank you," he said, smiling, and gently laid them to the side.

From Mink, Aoba received some new hand-crafted hair ornaments. "I love them. Thank you." He ran his fingers lightly over them before setting the box aside. "Alright, Mink, what's n-" He cut himself off as Mink held out a black hinged box that fit easily in his palm. He felt certain he hadn't seen it under the tree, but it was so small that he couldn't be sure. "What's this?" he asked, turning his questioning eyes to Mink's face.

"Open it." Mink nodded to his hand as he extended it farther towards Aoba.

Aoba did as he was told, and the hinge creaked as he lifted the lid. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he saw what rested inside, one hand flying to his mouth. "Mink, is this . . ."

"It is." Aoba watched Mink closely as he moved forward. He said nothing as Mink reached into the box and pulled out the gold ring studded with diamond chips. "I had intended to give it to you when I proposed, but I did that much sooner than expected, so I hadn’t saved up enough yet. I hope you’ll forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," Aoba whispered breathlessly.

"Well, do you like it?" Mink's eyes searched Aoba's.

Nodding, Aoba answered, "I do. I love it." He stretched out a hand and Mink tenderly slipped it onto his ring finger. "I guess this makes it official." His eyes turned from the glimmer of his new engagement ring and latched onto Mink's face as he said, "I'm your fiancé."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." A large, warm hand brushed Aoba's cheek and his eyes slipped closed as Mink kissed him.

When they broke apart, Aoba was beaming, his heart filled to bursting. "I love you, Mink," he murmured, gazing at his fiancé with half-lidded eyes.

"I love you too, Aoba." Mink kissed him again, and before Aoba’s mind went blank, he thought to himself that that year was already his favorite Christmas.

 


End file.
